endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deniedoperative
Welcome Hi, welcome to EndWar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pioneers page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi Deniedoperative Are you the one who left a message on my Talk Page? Oh, and thanks for your contributions John Pan 02:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup Deniedoperative 02:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) So, what do you want to talk about? John Pan 02:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The fact that the community for the game is dying out? Deniedoperative 02:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Also can we chat in the grifball wiki chat? No one goes there and it's easier. Deniedoperative 02:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, the commuity. ENDWAR wasn't as great as most thought it to be, so lots of RTS fans were dissapointed. It was very active in 2008 but after that it went down. I'm a new member myself: I got ENDWAR this year, and you can see my profile for my review. I found this place to be a perfect place to put my novel, as it is based off of ENDWAR. And on the grifball wiki......eh......... I Iike being in my comfort bubble.John Pan 02:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I got EndWar when it first came out. Let me tell you, those theatre of war battles were hectic! Not to mention kinda unfair, as if had owned everyone, if other people on your team failed then you would lose the territory. it's how i lost two airbases inculding Maxwell. Deniedoperative 02:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Things are getting ugly, men.' lol John Pan 02:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) *strained Russo accent* "We did GOOODDDD in EastURN YOORUP" Deniedoperative 02:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) *Strained to the point of being unrealistic. Mine is nowhere near as bad as that of any Russians in foreign media. Because most of them aren't Russians anyway. - MA4585159 05:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Battlefield, Halo. Guess you're on the right track and won't be sticking Gatling guns on anything other than Warthogs. Or... Well, John Pan is headed for something like this. Wait... does that mean NATO or i don't know some coalition will have Warlord titans strutting around? Deniedoperative 01:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) lol MA. And yes, somewhere in my fanfic will be a tank overarmed with cannons and gattling guns. And someone edited my profile page........John Pan 02:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) CCS background Could you help me re-trace that image? - MA4585159 (talk) Pardon? Do you mean the Jpegs i uploaded? Also, nice job on the new background colour. White doesn't hurt my eyes anymore! Deniedoperative (talk) 22:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC)